Someone like you
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: saat seseorang yang kau cintai berhenti menunggumu dan memutuskan untuk menikahi gadis lain dan saat yang sama kau memutuskan untuk melepaskannya dan membuka hati mu untuk pria lain, apakah itu salah?/Warn: Typo, and Gaje story, Don't like don't read...


Someone Like You…

**Susan Pevensie POV**

Sekarang jam makan siang, separuh dari teman-teman satu kantorku memutuskan untuk makan siang, sementara aku masih bertahan di meja kerjaku, dengan alasan "tidak lapar" dan "masih ada yang harus ku selesaikan." Padahal sebenarnya aku lapar, dan tak ada yang harus ku selesaikan. Aku hanya diam sambil sesekali mengetukkan jari-jari lentikku ke atas meja kerjaku.

"C'mon Sue, aku tahu kau tidak lapar, bahkan kau tidak sarapan di apartement tadi pagi." Kali ini aku mendongak, dan mendapati Peter kakak ku berdiri di hadapanku, tanggannya menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan, dan aku yakin itu sandwitch yang ia beli di kantin tadi, aku tak menanggapi kalimatnya barusan, tapi aku mengambil rotinya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"akan ku makan itu nanti, Thanks." Ujarku singkat, Peter mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu duduk di pinggir mejaku sambil memakan Sandwitch nya.

"ada apa? tumben sekali kau tidak nafsu makan siang." Ujarnya

"Bukan apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku singkat, aku mengalihkan Pandangaku kearah sebuah Figura yang ada di meja kerjaku, Figura itu berisi foto kami berempat, Edmund, Lucy, aku dan Peter. Aku merindukan mereka, bukan hanya mereka, tapi juga petualangan kami di **NARNIA**, aku tersenyum getir tiap kali mengingat tempat itu, dan kenangan terakhirku, sekaligus petualangan terakhirku di sana, setelah keluar dari negri itu, aku merasa Jiwa dan Cintaku tertinggal di sana, dan saat aku ingin kembali pintu itu sudah tertutup rapat. Usiaku dan Peter sudah dewasa dan kami tidak bisa kembali ke sana, sementara Edmund dan Lucy, aku yakin mereka masih memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali kesana dan bertemu denga Caspian X dan Aslan, juga para Narnians, _CASPIAN_, tiap kali mengingat nama itu kembali membuat luka hati ku yang sudah tertutup rapat kembali terbuka dan menganga lebar. Aku mencintainya, dia juga merasakannya tapi takdir berkata lain, dan Takdir memisahkan kami.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku, dan memalingkan wajahku dari figura itu, beralih menatap Peter yang kini juga sedang menatap Figura itu.

"Kau merindukan mereka?" dia bertanya padaku, dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan satu anggukan kecil.

"aku juga, bukan hanya mereka tapi juga Narnia, aku merindukan saat di mana aku  
dan kalian berpetualang di sana, aku merindukan Aslan, dan aku harap Caspian bisa  
menjaga Rakyat kita dengan baik di sana." Ujarnya, aku hanya mengangguk setuju. Caspian, apakah kau masih menungguku? Atau kau sudah memiliki penggantiku? Dan menjadikannya ratu Narnia yang baru? Tentu saja, aku yakin dia pasti tidak menungguku, aku yakin dia pasti sudah menikah, bayangkan saja, untuk apa dia menunggu untuk seorang yang tak akan kembali ke hadapannya? Hanya buang-buang waktu saja.

"aku… juga merindukan dia…" entah apa yang sedang ku fikirkan sampai kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja

"sue? Maksudmu siapa? Caspian?" tanya Peter lagi, aku langsung salah tingkah di hadapannya, dan akhirnya mengangguk, bisa kalian tebak? Wajahku memerah sekarang,

"Um… Pete, aku ada janji minum teh dengan Louis." Ujarku

"Louis? Anak departemen hukum?" tanya nya, dan aku mengangguk, oh aku lupa, aku bekerja di kementrian saat ini, dan aku ada di departemen yang sama dengan Peter, departemen hubungan Luar Negri.

"Aku rasa kau akan bisa melupakan Caspian mu itu, sebentar lagi." Ujarnya, aku hanya tersenyum Getir, entahlah, sampai saat ini pun aku masih ragu kalau aku bisa melakukannya.

"aku belum berfikiran untuk menikah, Pete, atau berpacaran, kenapa tidak kau saja yang  
berfikiran ke sana? Aku rasa Eleanor menunggu lamaran mu." Ujarku,sambil mengambil tas tangan ku, dan Sandwitch ku.

"terimakasih Sandwitch nya, dan apa kau akan pulang malam ini?" tanyaku, dia menggeleng

"aku akan menginap di apartemen Eleanor." Ujarnya singkat dan aku hanya mengangguk setuju, setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkannya, dan menemui Louis yang sudah menunggu di depan gedung kementrian tempat kami bekerja.

"sudah menunggu sejak tadi?" tanyaku, Louis hanya menggeleng dan bilang "baru saja." Ujarnya. Lalu kami pergi ke sebuah restaurant classic di inggris, dia sudah memesan tempat, awalnya aku hanya mengira kalau Louis mengajak ku hanya untuk minum teh tapi ternyata dia mengajakku makan siang bersama, kami menghabiskan waktu makan siang kami bersama setiap hari, dan saat ini mungkin aku bisa merasakan getaran yang sama seperti yang setiap kali aku rasakan saat bersama Caspian, apakah aku mencintainya? Tidak mungkin, aku masih mencintai Caspian. Jam besar di tengah-tengah restaurant berdentang, mengingatkan kami kalau jam makan siang sudah berakhir Louis kembali mengantarku ke kantor sementara dia bilang kalau dia harus pergi untuk urusan kantor, dan bilang kalau akan menjemputku setelah jam kantorku selesai.

Aku kembali menghampiri mejaku, dan duduk di kursiku, aku baru menyadari kalau ada sebuah amplop putih di atas mejaku, aku tersenyum saat melihat tulisan ramping yang ada di muka amplop, aku yakin itu tulisan adikku tersayang Lucy, apa dia baru saja mengalami pengalaman terakhirnya di Narnia? Aku tidak sabar untuk membaca suratnya jadi aku mengambilnya dan membukanya.

_Dear kakak ku tercinta, Susan Pevensie_

_ Maaf sekali karena sudah tak menulis surat untuk mu, dalam jangka waktu yang sangat panjang. aku yakin kau sudah bisa menebak maksudku, kenapa aku menulis surat ini. Aku dan Edmund, juga sepupu kirta Eustace yang menyebalkan, Ralat dia sudah berubah menjadi anak baik sekarang. aku dan Eustace, juga Edmund baru saja mengalami pengalaman kami di Narnia. Rasanya berbeda, Tentu saja, itu karena tak ada kalian di sana, aku merindukan saat dimana kita berempat berpetualang ke sana. _

_ Kau tahu, di petualangan kami kali ini, aku dan Edmund juga Eustace, bersama Raja Caspian, berlayar ke ujung dunia, untuk menemukan Aslan Country, tempat itu sangat indah susan, sayang, kami tidak bisa masuk kedalam, karena, kalau kita masuk ke dalamnya kita tak akan pernah kembali, Caspian bahkan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu ayahnya yang ada di sana, hanya karena dia masih ingin menjaga Narnia. Ngomong-ngomong soal Caspian, berbahagialah kau kakak, karena dia sekarang sudah menemukan penggantimu, sesuai dengan keinginan terakhirmu sebelum meninggalkan Narnia, wanita itu Lillyandil, dia adalah anak dari Romandu dan dia yang menjadi penunjuk arah kami sampai akhirnya kami tiba di Aslan Country. Aku tidak tahu kau akan senang atau tidak saat mendengar ini, tapi Caspian memintaku mengatakannya padamu, kalau dia akan menikah dengan Lillyandil, sebentar lagi, dan dia berharap kau juga sudah menemukan penggantinya. Dengar sue, aku tahu aku tak pantas bicara seperti ini karena kau lebih tua dariku, tapi aku hanya ingin kau berfikir seperti ini, kita maksudku, kau, aku, Peter dan Edmund, juga Caspian tinggal di dunia yang berbeda, dan kita tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Walaupun aku yakin suatu saat pasti kita bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku yakin susan, di dunia ini, di dunia kita kau bisa menemukan penggantinya, dan lanjutkan hidupmu, jadi, jangan buang-buang waktu mu untuk menangis. _

_ Aku rasa ini cukup, aku akan menulis lagi padamu kapan-kapan, aku menyayangi mu, dan Peter, sampaikan peluk dan ciumku untuk kakak ku yang satu itu. Dan balas surat ini kapan pun kau sempat. _

_ Salam sayang, adik mu tercinta_

_ Lucy Pevensie"_

Ada dua hal yang aku rasakan saat ini, Sakit, Senang, dan Hancur, Caspian akan menikah? Lalu kenapa aku harus sedih dan Hancur? Bukankah harus nya aku bahagia? Bukankah seharusnya aku senang karena Caspian tak akan membuang waktunya lagi untuk menungguku yang tak akan kembali? C'mon Sussan, kau harus bisa bertahan, lihat ke sekitarmu, Louis masih menunggu mu. Konsentrasi ku buyar, aku tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan, semua perkerjaanku ku abaikan begitu saja, aku tak bersemangat, bahkan saat jam kerja ku selesai dan aku menemui Louis di tempat Parkir aku tak menyunggingkan senyumku untuknya, aku memang menyukainya, tapi belum bisa membuka hati untuk mencintainya, Caspian masih menguasai hampir setengah hatiku, dan seluruh Jiwa dan ragaku. Dia membuat ku Gila. Aku membuka pintu mobil Louis saat dia menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan apartement ku dan Peter, saat aku ingin keluar, tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku, menahan ku agar aku tidak pergi.

"ada apa dengan mu? Saat kita makan siang kau baik-baik saja, dan sekarang kau terlihat  
seperti manusia dengan sejuta masalah." Ujarnya, aku hanya memberikan senyum paksa padanya, "aku baik-baik saja." Louis tak percaya kata-kataku dan masih menatapku, aku tahu dia mencari sesuatu di mataku.

"kau bohong, ceritakan padaku!" pintanya, dan aku tak bisa menolak lagi, pertahanan ku hancur dan air mata yang ku bendung sejak tadi tumpah begitu saja, aku langsung memeluk Louis.

"dia akan menikah, laki-laki yang waktu itu ku ceritakan padamu akan menikah, Louis" Ujarku, yah, aku selalu menceritakan tentang Caspian di hadapannya tanpa menyebut namanya.

"Tenanglah, bukankah ini kemauanmu? Lalu kenapa menangis?" tanya nya, dia mengelus rambut hitam gelombangku.

"aku tak tahu, aku… aku… aku masih mencintainya." Ujarku

"Sue, sudahlah, kau menangis pun, tak akan menghentikan pernikahan laki-laki itu." Ujarnya, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menghapus air mataku, Louis benar, hal ini tak akan membantu sama sekali.

"Jangan buang air matamu untuk dia, sekarang masuklah kerumahmu, dan istirahatlah,  
besok pagi, aku akan mengajak mu ke sesuatu tempat." Ujarnya, aku mengangguk dan keluar dari dalam mobilnya, dan mulai memasuki apartement ku.

Aku menyalakan Lampu ruang tengah dan tersentak kaget saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam, seekor singa jantan besar, singa itu menoleh kearahku saat menyadari kehadiranku, aku sedikit ragu, tapi aku yakin kalau dia itu Aslan, aku berlari mendekat kearah nya dan memeluknya.

"ASLAN!" aku memeluknya, dan merasakan bulunya mengenai wajahku.

"Susan…" ujarnya

"Aslan, kau ke sini? Untuk apa?" tanyaku, Aslan menatapku, dan kembali menatap sebuah lukisan Castil Cair Paravel.

"Kau melukisnya?" Tanya Aslan

"Yeah, tidak terlalu bagus memang." Ujarku sambil menunduk

"aku akan membawamu ke sana, sekarang, hanya untuk hari ini saja." Ujarnya

"a… apa? untuk apa?" tanyaa ku

"Caspian dan Lillyandil akan menikah, dan aku rasa kau ingin menyaksikan pernikahan mereka." Ujarnya, aku tersentak mendengar Hal itu, mereka akan menikah? Hari ini?

"Aslan aku…."

"Aku tahu, Susan, Anakku, tapi apa yang Lucy katakan dalam suratnya itu benar, kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu, dengan, atau tanpa Caspian. Dunia kalian berbeda, dan seseorang dari dunia mu sudah menunggumu, dan dia juga sangat mencintaimu." Ujarnya, aku menatapnya

"aku tahu, aku hanya belum siap untuk semua itu." Balasku, Aslan tersenyum, dan berdiri di atas ke empat kakinya.

"aku akan membuatmu melihat Caspian di hari pernikahannya dengan Lillyandil, tapa ada seorangpun yang sadar kalau kau di sana, dan dengan begitu, kau bisa melepaskan Caspian mu, untuk menikahi gadis yang tepat, Susan." Ujarnya

"apa aku tak akan bisa kembali tinggal di sana?" tanya ku

"tentu saja bisa, tapi belum waktunya sekarag, Ayo ikut aku."aku mengikuti Aslan masuk kedalam lukisan Castil itu, dan di menit yang berbeda aku sudah berdiri di halaman Castil Cair Paravel, suasana di sana sangat berbeda, sangat meriah, aku masuk kedalam Castil itu, seperti apa yang di katakan Aslan, tak ada seorangpun yang akan menyadari aku berada di sana, jadi aku masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Caspian sedang memandang Cermin.

"aku tahu aku masih mencintai mu, Sue, tapi aku juga tak bisa menunggumu lagi, aku juga harus melanjutkan hidupku, dan aku rasa, Sekaranglah waktunya, maafkan aku Susan, aku tak bisa lagi menunggu mu. Aku harap, kau juga akan menemukan pendampingmu." Ujar Caspian sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan ruangan, aku mengikutinya dan ternyata dia berjalan ke Aula istana, aku bisa melihat dia berdiri di sana, dan menunggu seseorang, taklama kemudian, sosok seorang wanita cantik berambut ke-emasan muncul, dia Cantik, aku yakin dia Lillyandil, aku duduk di salah satu bangku tamu dan melihat mereka saling mengucapkan sumpah untuk hidup bersama, Sungguh, untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin sekali kau menyadari kalau aku ada di sini, dan menyaksikan pernikahan mu, dan Lillyandil, dan aku yakin dia adalah wanita yang tepat, untuk kau jadikan wanita mu, dan aku, aku berjanji akan menemukan Pria yang bisa menggantikan mu, dan melanjutkan hidupku. Aku merasa tak kuat lagi saat melihat mu mencium Lillyandil, aku memanggil Aslan dan memintanya untuk mengembalikan aku ke duniaku, aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi disini, dan Aslan mengabulkannya, dia membuatku masuk ke sebuah pusaran yang membuatku berputar di dalamnya, dan sejenak kemudian aku melihat Peter ada di hadapanku.

"ah… akhirnya kau bangun juga, kau tidur di sini, dan menangis, membuatku ketakutan setengah mati, apa itu mimpi buruk?" pertanyaannya itu membuatku bingung

"apa maksudmu? Tunggu? Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku

"Jam delapan pagi, kau tidur di sini sejak semalam bahkan belum mengganti pakaian mu, apa kau lembur lagi?" tanya Peter

"yeah, apa Louis tadi datang ke sini?" tanyaku

"dia masih di sini, menunggu mu di depan." Jawabnya

"Pete, suruh dia tunggu sebetar, aku akan mandi, lalu menemuinya," ujarku lalu aku berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dan membersihkan tubuhku, setelah selesai aku menemuinya.

"Maaf, kau pasti sudah menunggu Lama." Ujarku, Louis hanya tersenyum

"tidak apa-apa, ayo!" dia menggandeng tanganku dan mengajak ku berjalan ke taman kota, yang letak nya tak jauh dari sini, di sana, dia membawaku ke tepi danau yang indah, dan mengajakku naik sebuah Cannal.

"Sue, aku… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ujarnya, aku mengerutkan dahiku dan mengatakan "Katakan saja." Lalu Louis menciumku

"Aku… menyukai mu, tidak aku mencintai mu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" aku bingung harus menjawab apa,aku tak mau menyakitinya, Separuh hatiku masih belum bisa melepaskan Caspian tapi di sisi lain aku juga mencintainya, dia walaupun wajah nya tak semirip Caspian tapi sifat dan caraya bicara denganku, caranya memberikan perhatian padaku, itu persis sekali dengan Caspian.

"Louis, aku… aku tak bisa menolak mu, ya aku mau." Jawabku mantab, tak ada yang salah kan? lagi pula ini sudah saatnya aku melepas Caspian dan membuka hatiku untuk mencintai oranglain, Thanks Caspian, karena kau sudah mengirimkan seseorang pengganti untukku. Louis memelukku dan kembali menciumku, hari itu, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan berkencan.

THE END


End file.
